Power Issues
by TheLonelyWriter13
Summary: The challenge from TheFemaleBen10! What happens when the team Agent Venom's powers are switched by Loki? Read to find out! :D (PS: There are more characters but Fanfiction doesn't let me to add) :P


**Hey guys! This is the story challenge I got from TheFemaleBen10 ****and I hope you like it!**

**I don't own Marvel... But one day... :D**

"Hey Trapster, still with the glue business?" I yelled to the guy who is sticking people to the walls. Ugh, couldn't he just learn his lesson? "Spider Man!" he yelled. "Just the guy I expected." He started shooting us with the glue thing… I believe that was it. That was the glue thing… Yuck! He punched me and I fell.

"I believe that you're in a sticky situation, aren't you bug?" he laughed at his own joke while I faked a retching sound. "You and your jokes, aren't invited. Spiders aren't bugs!" I yelled, while shooting a web to his head. "Nova!" I yelled and Nova blasted his gun. The gun exploded and the entire street was covered in glue. I shook my body to get rid of the glue. "Ugh, the glue smells funny!" Nova claimed. _Thanks a lot Nova, next time when you say something, you say something that is not obvious, alright? B+!_

We were on the morning quest with Nova. It was definitely boring and annoying to work with him, but S.H.I.E.L.D. wanted us to get along as team members.

After we got cleaned, we went to the top of some random building, and put on our clothes. Then we got off and ran to the school.

"Finally! I haven't been in time like a year or so!" I said cheerfully. Maybe today wasn't that bad at all. "Are you sure dude?" Nova asked, he was looking nervously at his watch. "Because we're a lesson late." My eyes opened widely. "What?!" I ask. "This is the second break," Nova said, his eyebrows were raised. "Hey guys!" MJ walked into our conversation and the issue was over. "Where were you at the first period?" We looked at each other nervously. Of course MJ wouldn't know, we were good at keeping our identities… I guess. Suddenly, MJ's face changed. "Peter, what happened to your face?" she asked nervously. "What's wrong with my face?" I asked laughing. She handed me a mirror. "Oh God…" I murmured.

There was a purple bruise on my jaw, just where Trapster had punched me. Oh man! How am I going to explain this to Aunt May? "I… Slipped?" I said. I am not a good liar. "Okay…" she said. Then she turned to Sam. "Hey, did you really meant what you said last night?" she asked, her green eyes were shining. What were they talking about?

"Of course I did," Sam said, he was smiling. "Oh goodness Sam, you don't now how it will help me! Thank you! I would love to!" she said, she was tapping her foot. I frowned. I felt my face getting hot. What were they talking about?! The bell rang. "Gotta go! Bye!" MJ said. She turned to me and kissed my purple bruise. I blushed. "See you in the biology. Good luck with that bruise!" She waved her hand. I smiled slightly. It was good to have a friend like MJ.

Sam started laughing after Mary Jane left. "Dude!" he smirked. "You are totally jea-lo-us!" I frowned. "Shut up Bucket Head," I murmured. I saw Ava, Danny and Luke coming towards us. "Guys!" Ava whisper-yelled. "Do you know what time it is? We were sick worried!" I made a face of disgust.

"Well, we were sticked together. Literally. By Trapster." I said. "Not cool bro," Luke said. "Definitely not cool." Then we walked to our math class.

It was lunch when it all happened. I finally convinced my teammates and my best friends to get along, and we were all eating together.

"Just saying," Harry said. "I really am proud of your theory MJ, I really find it logical."

Oh, that? MJ's theory is about Spider Man is a student in this school under that mask. Not saying that is incorrect, but… I am just scared. She can't find out, she shouldn't. I don't want this.

"Who knows, maybe he is in this cafeteria!" Sam said. I glanced at him. "I mean… If your theory is right!" he added quickly. "Maybe I can make Spidey have another interview with me…" MJ murmured. She was playing with her meal. That's when we heard the crash and a laugh after that I wished I had never heard again after the last time.

The cafeteria's wall broke, and a tall man with a magic stick (don't ask me, I know that's a magical stick), and he was laughing mischievously. "Oh no," Harry said. "Is that…?" MJ started. "Yes," Ava answered. "That's Loki."

The students started running away and panicking. "Go!" I yelled at MJ and Harry. "We're right behind you!" They nodded and got out of the cafeteria. We got into our costumes. "Hey Loki!" I yelled at the black haired god. His green eyes turned to me. "Oh, Spider Man!" he said in delight. He raised his stick (wand, stick, doesn't really matter, does it?). But I realized that he wasn't going to attack me. A green smoke covered the cafeteria. We started coughing. I didn't realize I passed out.

The next thing I knew, ı was at my bedroom. I got out of the bed. "Ugh.." I hold my head. It hurt. I looked at the clock, and I couldn't believe in my eyes. We were still in today, but… It was six a.m. How could this be possible? "Loki," I muttered under my breath. What had he done? I wore my suit and shoot a web to another building. I swung, but then something happened. Something big. Something really, really, really weird. I couldn't land on the wall of the building. I fell, and it hurt. REALLY MUCH. "Auch!" I said. Then Nick called. "Come up here kid," he said. "We need to talk." I laughed without humor. "That's the problem Nick," I said. I cannot crawl up." Nick's eye was filled with surprise. "Alright then, we'll get you," he said.

About ninety minutes later, I was at the hellicarrier, and we were sitting at the table with the team.

"What's going on?" I asked. "Don't know, web head. We thought you would care to explain." Nova said. My team were wearing everyday clothes in the hellicarrier, which I had never seen before. "Why didn't you report me that you fought with Loki?" Fury said. He was _furious_. Get it? Because he's Fury and… Anyways, White Tiger started to talk.

"I am truly sorry for our irresponsibility, Director Fury. Can you please explain us why this day has started all over again?" He looked like he was confused, like we were the only ones who thought the day had started all over. Then I realized. _We were the only ones who knew the day had started all over._ "It must be Loki's job," I said. "That must be why I can't climb the walls." I looked at my hands.

"We should get you tested," Fury said. "Come on." Then he pointed the infirmary.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooOooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"There seems to be no health issues in any of you," the doctor said, which gave all of us a sigh of relief. "However," he continued. "Your test results are a bit weird, Nova. You seem to have some radioactive actions inside your body. Your DNA does not seem to be… 100% human." Nova raised an eyebrow. "This is the same for you too, Iron Fist; you have radioactivity inside you too," the doctor said. "However, I can't say the same for you, Spider Man," he continued. What? "It seems that there is no longer any kind of radioactivity inside you."

Did that mean I was no longer Spider Man?

"And you, Power Man," he said. "You genes were a bit…_manipulated_ as well. There is another gene in your DNA which we couldn't identify mostly, but I believe that must ve _Venom_. However, it is under your control, I guess. You are _one _with the Venom." I had seen Luke fight with Venom before. He could possibly not control Venom. What was going on? If there was anyone who could possibly control it, he was Agent Venom, who by the way, was my former bully, Flash Thompson.

Unless…

My thought cut by the incoming call from my communicator. It was Agent Venom.

"Spider Man! I-I…" he started. "What has happened, Agent?" I asked. "I know it sounds crazy, but I can't find Venom anywhere," he said. His voice was terrified. "And I feel like this day has started again, and I feel _wild _and _one with nature_ since I found that amulet and…-" I cut him. "What amulet?" I asked. He showed me what I had just expected. "Come here Flash," I said. "It's something important." Then I heard White Tiger's cry while her fist started glowing.

"Loki…" I murmured. Lunatic god. With an awful plan. I turned to Nova. "Nova, can you put your bucket on?" I asked. "Why do you want my buc-helmet on?" he asked. "Just put it on," I said. "I think I know why Loki had attacked us." He pt the helmet on.

Nothing happened, just as I thought. He didn't start shining or whatever that was when he usually put it on. "Why isn't this working? What's wrong?!" he started. He started walking nervously without seeing the wall in front of him. He continued walking. I saw the thing he did, the thing I used to do not so long ago.

"Um… Nova?" White Tiger started. "What?" he answered.

"You're on a wall, dude," Power Man said. "Wo-What?!" Nova gasped. "I can't be on a wall! That's the Web-Head's job!" Right that moment, I realized what Loki had done to us. Something that would make him victorious.

He had switched out powers.


End file.
